Seekers and Warriors
by Typholius
Summary: The cats meet the bears.


**Lol! I dug this story deep out of my piles of work. I don't have the drive to flesh it out and complete it, but if the idea hasn't been used already, anybody should feel free to use this as inspiration. It takes place somewhere in the Power of Three and the first Seeker series. I don't have any Warrior or Seeker books anymore, so I base all my stories almost entirely on memory. If you do decide to make a Warrior-Seeker crossover because of this, I would love to know.**

**Typholius does not own Seekers or Warriors, that right goes strictly to the team of Erin Hunter.**

Jayfeather opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything but he sniffed the air. He flinched as the reek of twolegs met his nostrils. He sat up and felt weird. His front legs didn't seem to reach the ground and he couldn't smell the forest. He heard rustling beside him and he sniffed. He smelled Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. They smelled of twolegs. _What's going on? Where are we? _He reached out a paw to prod them awake but stopped. He didn't have cat paws anymore, they felt wierd. He flexed his new paws and felt them close over themselves. _He had twoleg paws. _He felt his face and grunted in shock. He _was_ a twoleg! "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, wake up." He prodded them and felt a strange pelt covering his arms. His brother and sister woke and jumped in shock.

"Twoleg! Get away!" Jayfeather felt a hard paw hit him in the side of the head and heard Lionblaze leap to his paws. He was a twoleg also.

"Lioblaze, calm down. It's me, Jayfeather." Jayfeather grabbed his brother with his paws and shook him. "We're twolegs." Lionblaze suddenly stopped writhing.

"What happened to my fur?" Lionblaze was panicking.

"Be quiet! You're not going to change back by screaming." Hollyleaf got unsteadily to her paws. Jayfeather tried to also, and realized he could stand quite easily on his hind paws.

"Where are we? Jayfeather sniffed the air again but could only smell twolegs.

"We're in a twoleg place." Lionblaze tried to sniff the air and spat. "Even though we're twolegs, it still stinks."

"It's coming from those big shiny things, over there." Hollyleaf padded away and he heard her banging on something that rang harshly.

"Those are flatface rubish containers." A low voice sounded from behind them, and the three twolegs spun around. Jayfeather smelled an unusual scent. It was furry, big, and smelled of berries and fish.

"What are you?" Lionblaze was the first to respond to the stranger.

"I am many things, but most of the time, I am a bear. My name is Ujurak." The bear padded closer to them and Hollyleaf hissed in fright.

* * *

"Those are really strange flatfaces. It's like they don't even know they're flat faces." Lusa was confused. Why was Ujurak so interested in the wierd flatfaces?

"We aren't twolegs, or flatfaces. We're cats." The tanish flatface with the orange fur on its head stepped forward. "You know, small furry animals with pointy ears and claws?"

"I know what a cat-"

"How can we understand what you are saying," Toklo interupted, growling at the flatface, but it didn't flinch.

"We don't know." The smaller flatface with the gray hair and bright blue eyes sounded as confused as Lusa felt. "We just woke up and we were twolegs."

"Starclan must have changed us for a reason." The female with the black hair and green eyes got to her feet and paced in a circle. "Why would they just change us for no reason?"

"What is Starclan?"

* * *

"Jayfeather, you're a cat again!" Hollyleaf's amazed voice entered Jayfeather's head but didn't have any meaning until he woke up properly.

"What do you mean?" He stretched his front paws and felt his claws slide out. "How did this happen? Brrrrr, it's really cold!" He wrinkled his nose as he realized he didn't have his thick removable twoleg fur any more. He stood up and he slipped in the snow.

"Here, I'll help you."

He could hear Hollyeaf twoleg's removable coat swishing as she reached for him, but he lashed out a claw at her. "I won't take help from a twoleg." He dug his claws into the icy ground and brought himself up.

"What's happening over here? Where is Jayfeather?" Toklo's deep voice sounded from somewhere above him and he hissed.

"I'm right here."

Toklo jumped and stumbled backwards.

* * *

"I think that we should split into pairs as we travel." Hollyleaf stood up and forced herself through a pile of snow. "Plus, us cats can't stay above the snow as easily, and we'll freeze to death."

Lusa climbed down from her tree and padded over to the black she cat. "Sure, I can work with that. We could learn more about each other as we travel."

Lionblaze rose to his paws as well. "I'll go with Toklo." He liked the big brown bear. He reminded Lionblaze of himself. Fighting and hunting for the group.

"So, what do you do in the clans?" Lusa angled her head back to talk to Jayfeather

Jayfeather stretched and opened his eyes. It still felt weird to be talking to something many times his size. "_I _don't do anything," he growled. "I'm just a useless medicine cat that heals wounds and talks to a bunch of dead cats.'

* * *

Ujurak pulled Lusa aside. "I think the spirits of our ancestors are meddling with this journey.'


End file.
